Mas dulce que la miel
by Mony Black
Summary: Con susurrarte un perdón; no basta. Por que tus palabras fueron tangentes y la decisión fue tomada. Siempre te recordare amor mío…siempre recordare que eres más dulce que la miel.


**Más dulce que la miel.**

**Summary**: Con susurrarte un perdón; no basta. Por que tus palabras fueron tangentes y la decisión fue tomada. Siempre te recordare amor mío…siempre recordare que eres más dulce que la miel.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes de S.M. los sentimientos son míos en una tarde que me dejo marcada. Para un dulce muchacho que lastime. Gracias por todo amigo.

* * *

**Viñeta**

**

* * *

**

Estas ahí; sentado atrás de la pantalla gris que inventas como barrera para no acercarte ni un centímetro. Con tanto trabajo, con tantos deberes. Me restriegas relaciones pasadas. Relaciones que hice para: tratar de olvidarte. Fuiste una daga envenenada, que me fue cortando los cables llamados rejas, las forme con el mayor esfuerzo y la doble cara.

Los celos me consumieron. Más que eso…me hicieron perderte.

Duele, demasiado ver tu indiferencia. Tus acidas palabras aminorando la falta de interés por nuestra parte. Somos culpables, mi amor. Los dos, creamos un mundo fantasioso que no se podía culminar. Imaginamos, tener miles de encuentros. Recuerdo aquella vez, simplemente seductora en que me revelaste que me amabas. Que con migo todo era diferente.

"Cariño, tengo miedo de perderte"

Cuanta verdad tenían esas catastróficas palabras. Nos perdimos amor. Con un crudo adiós y una guerra de acusaciones que ardieron en las entrañas.

Hay fuego en el corazón, en la mente y en las manos que acarician sin tocar… (1*)

La lectura seria más extensa pero me sigues ignorando. Te falle, me fallaste…nos fallamos.

¿Cómo recuperarte? No hay forma. Ninguna. Solo, tratar de aclararte que no fue un juego. No fue planeado. Salió de mi corazón humillado.

Este que: se transforma en una piedra con tu futura ausencia.

Añoro tus hermosas palabras. Tus tantas expresiones de cariño que tarde a tarde me acariciaban con el soplo de un viento congelado. Haciéndome estremecer…logrando desearte aun con la distancia.

Un volcán, amargoso y acido, se formo en la boca del estomago. Tuve miedo, no, tuve celos.

¿Cómo aceptar que amabas a otra? El orgullo femenino tuvo su desliz. Aclarando y queriendo restregarte que no me interesaba.

Mentira. Asquerosa y desgraciada mentira.

El pánico se volvió la segunda capa de piel. Acunando al desgastado pasado que me rodeaba. Mejor dicho, tu pasado.

Ella fue "TU" todo. Luchaste hasta que su corazón dejo de latir. Hasta que llegue yo…para arruinarte la existencia. Quizás la podías seguir conquistando, a pesar de que estaba casada. El solo era un obstáculo, eras fuerte y audaz. Sabias manejar tus armas. La seducción, la ternura y el encanto…

¿Te rechazaría de nuevo? No, estoy segura de ello.

¿Quién no se enamoraría de ti? Hermoso, libre y con la fruta de la inocencia deslizándose por los poros de tu cuerpo joven.

Pero, hace algunos minutos, ella me rebelo la verdad que me era negada por estar ciega de rabia.

Me mostro el retrato que me hiciste: mis facciones sonrientes, mis ojos abrillantados y la ternura que solo tu veías en este monstruo que me he convertido.

Una punzada de ardor se formo en el pecho. Te perdí; mi niño. Te perdí por no saber escucharte.

Por pensar que tú amabas a mi madre. A tu Bella…a tu eterno amor exorbitante.

Ahora, me vez aquí humillada y atragantándome con el poco orgullo que me queda. La imprimación fallo, se rompió, se rasgo y se desgajo. Es mi culpa…lo sé de sobremanera.

Perdón, hermoso niño con mente de hombre. Tus palabras fueron los sedantes que acaramelaron la amargura que me rodeaba. Fuiste dulce, tierno y sincero. Como un tarro empalagoso y adictivo, del dulce néctar de los dioses.

Susurrarte un perdón; no basta. Por que tus palabras fueron tangentes y la decisión fue tomada. Me hundiría más en la miseria pero no puedo seguir luchando contra las arenas movedizas, que me tragan, me absorben y me desarman.

Siempre te recordare amor mío…siempre recordare que eres más dulce que la miel.

Adiós te susurro viendo como das media vuelta. Enrabietado y con las últimas palabras que me restriegas.

Regocíjate con el sufrimiento que brindan tus ofensas, eres una niña caprichosa Renesmee

Te dejo ir, veo tus lágrimas y me estremecen tus miradas. Caminando lento, deleitándote con el dolor que me provocan tus indirectas. "Me tuviste y me perdiste". Claramente te esfumas en la viscosidad de aquel mundo que te pertenece. Me quedo atragantándome con los sollozos y gemidos que desean salir de mi pecho. Me tiro al suelo duro. Golpeo la tierra y solo pienso una pura y santa cosa.

Lo siento mi Jacob…

* * *

_Un pensamiento que hice Viñeta. Nunca había hecho uno así que espero no sea nefasto. Para un gran amigo…un gran amante y un excelente hombre._

_1-Retazo de un poema que encontré en la red. No es mío pero tampoco encontré al autor. Estaba en un muro de facebook. Me gusto y lo utilice para este pensamiento._


End file.
